Kelly Beckett
Kelly Beckett is a young Temple Knight Initiate role-played by the user Kara-Meir I on World 42. She was generally made for a little private PvM role-play story-line involving the second God Wars and is currently alive on Gielinor. However she is fully able to enter public role-plays. Personality Kelly herself is a humble, quiet, observant, and respectful person. Se can be a little shy, and has a slight fear of interaction with other people. However, this does not stop her from doing her job as a Temple Knight. She is very obidient and will do what she is ordered to do. Above all else, Kelly has a very high standard of morals and will put her life on the line to save others without any question. On the other hand, she can be very curious, and although she will perform nearly any order, she will do doubt question the more questionable orders. Appearance Physical Facial History Childhood Born in the northern Asgarnian village of Hereford on the 11th of Novtumber, sometime during the 5th age as an only child and daughter to the local lumberjack Tyler Beckett and his wife Abigail Travers, Kelly had been raised with a relatively normal and enjoyable childhood. Although her parents were of the lower class, they managed to get by pretty well as her father Tyler made good profit selling oak logs and hunting game while her mother Abigail catered to the house and made dinner every night. Kelly herself had a pretty good relationship with her parents and had a decent amount of friends within the small village of Hereford. Although Kelly was raised Saradominist, she never really took the religion very strict and looked at it with a lax view. From here until her adoolesence, there isn't very much worth mentioning considering her childhood was for the most part normal. All Kelly really did all day was play games with her friends, mingle with her parents before dinner, and just relax for the rest of the evening until the next day came. Kelly never really learned a trade while growing up as a child. She just took after her mother's duty of looking after the house. Adolesence As Kelly grew into her adolesence, she started to experiment with drugs such as dwarf weed and started 'playing around' with the opposite gender. She kept it hidden from her parents for a while but like most teens in this situation, it only lasted for so long until her parents found out. They really weren't too happy with her. But they never really punished her. They just scolded her, nagged her, and took her drugs away as they found them. Kelly started gaining a 'whore' and 'slut' reputation around the village. Loosing friends, buzzing by relationships like there was no tomorrow. It was as if she had 'gotten with' every male in the village. Eventually she had been hired at the local pub as a 'barmaid'. She basically served the patrons (plus a little bit more if they had the money, if you catch my drift) underneath the bartender, who were all mainly travelers passing through the village. Her life really turned around. She started loosing self-confidence, her relationship with her parents started falling, and she lost nearly all of her friends. By the time she had reached her adulthood, she was kicked out of her house. Young Adulthood Kicked out of her house with none of her parents respect, no place to go, and no money in her pocket- She had decided to journey south and head to the capitol of Asgarnia, Falador. She really wanted to turn her life around and get her parents' respect back. So, upon reaching Falador she signed up for the Asgarnian Military as a private. She thought that the militia would whip her back into shape so she may go home and her parents would be proud of her. It was really hard for Kelly at first, and she screwed up more than a few times during her training in boot camp but eventually she came out graduated as a private in the Asgarnian Military. She signed as a swordsman, so all she really was was a grunt carrying a sword to be cannon fodder on the battlefield in case the kingdom ever went to war. She served in the Asgarnian Military for about two years afterwards. During those two years, the kingdom was at relative peace so she never saw any action aside from criminal apprehensions or combat training scenarios. Near the end of her second year in the Asgarnian Military, the controversial but legendary White Knights of Falador were recruiting at the time and were accepting candidates from the Asgarnian Military to become squires if they had what it took. Wanting to be all that she could be, and to make her parents even further proud of her, she signed up for the pre-squire program. The training in this program to become a squire in the White Knights was like, ten times tougher than she ever could have imagined- And a majority of the candidates in her class have dropped out! But again, Kelly had pulled through and she was eventually made as a squire for the White Knights. Her squirehood took up a total of four long years. Long, hard, and fustrating four years of her life down the drain in order for her to become a White Knight. There were times she though of quitting but ultimately she stuck with it and before she knew it she was accepted as a White Knight Inititate at the age of twenty four! Her parents showed up at her graduation and everything! They couldn't have been more proud of Kelly. So for the next three years, Kelly had served as a White Knight Initiate, eventually recieving a promotion to Proselyte her second year. Like her time in the Asgarnian Military Infantry, she didn't really get to see much wartime action. Yeah, she had assisted in guarding the city and yeah, she had arrested a few criminals here and there. During her time as a White Knight, Kelly took an immense interest in the special forces of the White Knights, the Temple Knights. She knew they were always looking for possible candidates so everytime they were around and observing Kelly had tried to impress them. Well, as she dreamed, a Temple Knight recruiter took interest in Kelly's performance and asked if she would like to be put into the Temple Knight training program. She accepted, and after she was cleared by Sir Tiffy she was put into Temple Knight Indoctrination Class 75-004 as candidate number 82 of 200. The training here lasted for months, and it was extremely brutal. It pushed all the candidates to their limits, and nearly everyone dropped out by the end. Kelly had figured out that the program seemed to be more mental than physical so quitting had never crossed her mind. In the end, only about 35 candidates were left- Kelly included. From there, the instructors had to pick 10 of the 35. Fortunately for Kelly, she was one of the ten. From that moment on, Kelly was considered an Initiate for the Temple Knights and was assigned as a pointman for their paramilitary arm. During her official training as a Temple Knight Pointman, the Gods had started to return to Gielinor. Kelly was quickly taken out of training and was told to stand by for further orders as the intelligence based Knights investigated Saradomin and his movements/intentions. When the battle of Lumbridge had started, Kelly was deployed along with three regiments of White Knights and one company of Temple Knights to assist in the battle. Middle Ages Later Life Death Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:Military Category:Temple Knights Category:Godless Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Incomplete Articles